Closure
by VAfan1
Summary: This is the ending to my story Haunted. Many fans have messaged me saying they needed to know what happens next, so, here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose deals with Dimitri **

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met_

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

"Adrian, hurry up!" I called from downstairs. After I graduated, we both left St. Vlad's and moved to Court. The Queen approves of Adrian and I's relationship because apparently, Adrian was unrelenting of his feels for me and I vice versa. Did I mention we're also married now?

We just married four months ago. Adrian proposed on our eighth month anniversary and we got married in a private ceremony with only special selected guests. We're also pregnant. I'm about three months along.

We live in a two-story house. He didn't want to be too far away from Court and Tatiana didn't want to put the next generation of Ivashkovs' in danger. The house is nice and is kind of in the same style as the rest of Court. A little like those houses you would usually find in Europe, but, Tatiana somehow pulled it off.

As I waited by the bottom of the staircase, I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about the past year. I've gotten married to and pregnant by my love, Adrian, Lissa and I aren't on speaking terms, and of course, graduation.

But, the one thing that was the biggest thing was: Losing Dimitri. I always thought Dimitri and I would always be together. He was my almost first everything. I guess it's normal to think of things in that way, but, I always thought one day we would be able to tell people, "We made it!"

Adrian finally came down the stairs and kissed my cheek. "Sorry, babe." He smiled. He held my hand and we both walked out. He locked the door and we both walked to the Queen's office where she called us to at the last minute.

When we finally arrived there and sat down in the waiting room outside her door, I looked up and smiled at Adrian. "What do you think she wants to talk about?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she wants to know the name of her future heir?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "God, you are so stupid."

He pouted. "But you love me for my stupidity."

I smiled and shook my head and reached over to kiss his cheek. "Nope, I love you for you, stupidity and all." He smiled back and kissed my lips softly.

When we were finally called in, I stopped in my tracks. Dimitri, Tasha, and Lissa are all in the Queen's office. The Queen's office has two couches facing each other on top of her desk and they are sitting on one.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Adrian sensed my shock and tugged my hand and pulled me in. We sat down on the other couch that was opposite to them.

Tatiana cleared her throat. "Natasha, why don't you tell Rosemarie and Adrian what you just told me?" This can't be good. The Queen never calls me by my full name unless something is up.

Tasha glared at me. "Rosemarie's child is a bastard child. The real father to that baby is Jesse Zeklos."

Adrian snapped. "What the fuck are you talking about? Jesse has been locked up in prison for the past eight months after what he did to Lissa. There's no way he and Rose have been together."

Tatiana nodded at Adrian and looked at me. "Rose, is this true?"

I glared at Tasha and kept my temper down thinking of my baby. "No, it isn't. I haven't seen Jesse since that night and I haven't been with anyone except for Adrian since I got dumped by my ex." I saw Dimitri flinch.

Good, that jerk should feel some pain at least. Wait, pain? Why the fuck should he be in pain? He _left_ me. Not the other way around. Besides, I thought he liked the idea of being with Tasha and their kid.

Adrian squeezed my hand reassuringly. Seriously, we were called in for this bullshit?

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fallout,_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

Through Adrian, Tasha, and Tatiana's yelling over Tasha's accusation, I noticed that Dimtri never stopped staring at me.

I felt a part of my heart yearning to reconnect with him, but, I know that we'd both made our final decisions. His was to cheat and be with Tasha and mine is to be married to Adrian and raise our baby.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"Natasha, you are dismissed from your place as an Ozera. You have brought on more shame to your family by insulting not only the Ivashkov clan, but by also accusing a member of the Zeklos clan who has done nothing. Get out of my office!" The Queen yelled at Tasha as she got up and left. She slammed the door and we heard stomping.

I looked at Tatiana, "Can we go now?" She nodded and Adrian and I both stood up.

Dimitri also stood up and followed us out. "Rose, wait. I need to talk to you." I turned to look at him and Adrian.

I sighed and looked Adrian. "Babe, meet me at the food court later." He nodded and pecked my lips and walked away.

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

I placed my hand on my hips. "What do you want, Belikov?"

He gulped. "I want to apologize for Tasha's accusation."

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever." He frowned. "What is it that you really want to talk about?"

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me,_

He thought about what he is going to say, then he said it. "Rose, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have cheated."

I sighed. "Dimitri, stop."

He didn't listen. "I know it's too late because you're now married and pregnant with Adrian's baby. But, please reconsider being with me?"

I shook my head. "Dimitri, why now? You left so many months ago. But, you chose your honor over me."

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

We stood in silence for awhile; neither one of us saying a thing.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you?_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

"I was an idiot back then and am still one." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek, "I should have stayed with you no matter what."

I shook my head and pulled away from him. "No," I took a deep breath, "Because I wouldn't have taken you back even then."

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

He frowned. "What? Why?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You were gone for three months, Dimitri. That whole time you were gone, I was never on your mind," I took another deep breath to calm myself, "The only thing on your mind was her as you were with her when it should have been me."

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

I watched as his frown deepened. "Dimitri, you called me a slut when you came back." My breathing became ragged. "As soon as you came back and saw me, you dumped me. Why?"

He hung his head low. "I only thought about my son that she was carrying at the time," he whispered the next part, "I never thought about how it would have hurt you until now…"

I crossed my arms around my chest. "He isn't your son." He looked up and I looked away. "Adrian told me about his father being Victor Dashkov."

He shook his head. "I know. His eyes are green. Not blue or brown like mine or Tasha's."

I nodded. "Why did you still stay with her?"

He shrugged. "You and I didn't try fighting for each other."

_The battle is in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

"And, what are you doing right now?" I asked him. The part of me that still yearned for him broke by his next words.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping you were fighting for me." He answered.

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

"Dimitri, I will always love you, but I don't want to be with you anymore." I replied, "You only hurt me and left me alone. Adrian helped build me back up, but you and Lissa only broke me. I did try fighting for you, but you only pushed me and told me to get lost. That's what I did."

He shook his head. "Then, why won't you take me back?"

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Now, Now, Now_

I sighed. "I love Adrian. He has always been there for me and more. He never tried to break me or leave me like you or Lissa. He's given me the one thing I never thought I would have: A husband and a child." I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "He and my baby are my final decision and I'm sticking to them. I can't live without either one of them" I placed both of my hands on my stomach and caressed it.

He frowned. "Is that how you really feel, Roza?"

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I smiled. "Yes, it is."

He nodded. "I guess this is goodbye, then." I nodded.

_The End_

He slowly walked one way and I the other. Maybe we were made for each other, maybe not. It didn't matter anymore because there is not point to it. He didn't bother fighting and I simply gave up. What is the point of fighting for someone who doesn't want you? My heart will always yearn for him, but this is the harsh reality that we're both going to have to face: We're done.

**Hi, everyone! Okay, so I know some people probably need some closure. So, I decided to make a sequel to "Haunted," that way you can call have some closure about what happened to Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri.**

**Sorry this took so long! I had to search my Documents folder on my computer; there is a lot of junk that I need to get rid off. ." Anyway, 5 reviews for the next chapter! **


	2. AN

_Okay, so, I know I pretty broke my promise to all of you on here about the updates. _

_I would like to say that I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't have time to write this summer because a lot of drama happened, plus, writing was not a top priority. I had a wedding to plan out for my Uncle and Aunt, I had to deal with some of my friends drama, I had to finish some Summer school work because I'm a Senior this year and I want to graduate with my class, and, I have a new boyfriend named Liam whom needed me more than my stories._

_I'm so sorry for letting you all down. _ I'll_ TRY_ my best to get on and update, but, I'm not saying when or which story. _

**ALSO, THIS IS FOR THE READER WHO SAID I MADE "GOOD EXCUSES." I'm sorry YOU have no life and need to check out on my updates. I'm sorry I HAVE a life and is not always on a computer. Before you say something, please think that some people have lives and that these so-called "excuses" need to be dealt with first. **_  
><em>

**Love you All,**

**SmokeAndMirrors1713 / VAfan1**

**(I finally got into Black Veil Brides, too! :D) **


End file.
